


He Watches Him

by tellthenight



Series: Destiel Drabbles [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 03:33:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4731332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tellthenight/pseuds/tellthenight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The drabbles in this series are not affiliated in any way aside from all being under 1000 words.</p>
    </blockquote>





	He Watches Him

**Author's Note:**

> The drabbles in this series are not affiliated in any way aside from all being under 1000 words.

Castiel sees him. From the beginning before Castiel knows what he is or who he is, Dean Winchester is a man like any other man that walks the face of the earth, except that he wears Castiel’s mark from the fight out of hell they both barely survived.

 

He sees Dean Winchester and he only deals with him because he is instructed to do so. He walks away when he is recalled and returns when he is told. And each time he leaves something pulls a little tighter until Dean Winchester is no longer just a man.

 

Castiel watches him. He has to know why Dean is different, why Castiel find himself back on earth sooner than ordered and reluctant to leave. He speaks to no one about it, but he watches.

 

He watches Dean take on case after case, fight hard, and take down each monster. He watches him take each hit and bounce back, sacrificing again and again even though it slices bits from his soul.

 

Castiel watches him, his gaze stretching longer. Nothing quantitative, nothing calculable. He watches as they worked together, as Castiel learns the small niceties of humanity and as Dean’s face changes to harder, darker, hopeless.

 

He spins it out and dips into all of time to visit and watch each Dean, to see every time they’ve met in every timeline, in every place, in every circumstance. He knows it is love before he returns, and a million times imagines the ways he could live out the alternate endings, but he knows his place and he steps back to Dean’s side.

  
Castiel watches him, knowing what will never be in this place, in this time, but the Dean he loves is this one. He will watch him, knowing they are together so many other times and places and that is enough. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I really appreciate your comments.
> 
> You can find more of my work at captainawesomeellie.tumblr.com


End file.
